The invention relates to a fluid control device with a valve arrangement comprising an air supply valve for providing a working fluid to a supply port of a fluid consumer, and an air outlet valve for discharging working fluid from the supply port of the fluid consumer, and a control means, wherein the control means is electrically connected to the air supply valve and to the air outlet valve and configured for controlling the air supply valve and the air outlet valve and comprises a sensor input for processing a sensor signal and is connected to a sensor which is configured for determining a functional state of the fluid consumer and for providing a sensor signal to the control means.
EP 1 717 500 A1 discloses a piezo-bender actuator which has a bender actuator element and attached thereto a flexible circuit board with a flexible carrier, with an electrical conductor structure running thereon, wherein a part of the conductor structure of the flexible circuit board, in the region of the working section of the bender actuator element which can be deflected by piezo-electric activation, is configured such that it directly forms at least one sensor. A piezo-bender actuator, which can also be used as an actuator device for a fluid valve, is controlled with a control device which provides an electrical control voltage to the piezo-bender actuator. This control voltage can be provided on the basis of a preceding calibration in which a map is produced, describing a relationship between the control voltage and the deflection of the piezo-bender actuator.